More than Affection
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Based on The Deathly Hallows, ch. 30 when Harry felt affection towards Professor McGonagall. In fact, it is a witch from Gryffindor who feels affection towards her Head of the House (not only one time). Maybe "affection" is not enough to describe her feelings?


Author's note: AU which means everything is all right in the world, and Voldemort doesn't exist. I need positivity in life.

XXX

Pomona Sprout was taking to Minerva McGonagall. They were standing near one of green houses.  
The Professor of Herbology had finished working recently. Her cloak was stained by ground a bit, but she looked very beautiful.

'Hermione is a very smart girl. She would better be sorted into Ravenclaw.'

'No, Pomona,' Minerva smiled, thinking about the day when Hermione became part of her House, 'she is very bold girl. What would you say about me? I could be sorted into Ravenclaw too, but I am true Gryffindor.'

Miss Granger didn't want to eavesdrop. She was going back to Hogwarts after she had visited Hagrid. Hermione heard a little strain into her voice and affection for Minerva McGonagall gushed up inside her.

'Does Minerva have feelings for me? Or maybe she loves me?' The girl wondered. She had called inwardly her beloved teacher by first name during two years. 'Do I have a hope for something?' The girl thought as she entered the castle.

XXX

Transfiguration was last lesson on that day.

As every time, Hermione was sitting in first row. She cast a glance a few times at her Professor, and every time Minerva McGonagall looked away.

At the end of the lesson, Minerva said, 'Miss Granger, I need to have a word with you.'

'Hermione doesn't know what she's doing. I don't sure she realised how much love was in her glances. I am a lesbian, but she's my pupil. Hecate, if you exist, help me, please.'

Was it good or bad, but Hecate wasn't going to help Miss McGonagall.

'Miss Granger, how much did you hear yesterday?' She asked not raising her voice. She wasn't going to punish the pupil. She wanted to know truth only.

'I hear enough to wonder about her feelings to me,' Hermione though. Instead of this, she asked in reply, 'Professor McGonagall, what do you mean?'

'I was talking to Professor Sprout yesterday, and she mentioned you. Judging by your glances during today's lesson, I suppose you heard my reply.'

'I am sorry, ' the girl looked down. She was ashamed.

'Hermione, look at me.' The pupil did as she was told. 'I am not going to punish you. In case if you thought here's something . . .' Minerva took a deep breath, ' . . . here's something really.'

'Professor McGonagall . . .' Minerva interrupter the girl, 'If say about me, I cannot tell concretely. Although we can discuss it if you come to my room today at 7 P.M.'

'Of course, I'll come. Thank you very much.'

They couldn't imagine what this discussion would lead to.

'See you later, dear,' Minerva smiled.

Hermione left the classroom. She was smiling widely.

(First part of this similarity happened accidentally, but . . . see Mädchen in Uniform, 1931 0:40:19—0:40:29.)

XXX

It was exactly 7 P.M. Hermione Granger knocked on the door.

Minerva McGonagall invited her to come in.

'I'm very glad you came, Hermione. Sit down on the couch, and I'll make tea for us. I think it will be more than a short conversation.'

Hermione was determined to do anything to make this discussion long.

Minerva came back and poured tea for them both. She sat near her pupil, and they started talking. The teacher decided not to hide which conversation she had with Pomona. Anyway, Hermione heard this completely.

The black-haired witch told the whole conversation and added, 'I'm very proud of you, Hermione.'

'A pride? When we were in the classroom, you gave me a hint . . .' the girl started.

'I know, but . . .' Minerva sighed, 'we're a Professor and a pupil. We cannot. The fact that I am a lesbian . . .' She paused catching herself at the last word. 'I didn't want to tell this. I didn't invite you here to come out.'

'I am a lesbian too,' the girl answered without thinking.

'No, Hermione. If you have feelings for me, it doesn't mean that you are a lesbian. I'm almost sixty years older than you, and I know very well who I am. (4.10.1919 and 19.9.1979) Your best friends are boys, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter.'

'They're just my friends. Harry loves Ginny Weasley, and Ron loves Lavender Brown. I know who I am too. I have never loved a boy, a lad or a man.'

At this time, they hadn't drunk tea already, and Minerva was embracing Hermione. They were sitting so closely that their robes touched each other. It had already been more than a Professor and a pupil could let themselves, but the girl hoped it would turn into something more.

'Do you have portraits here?' The brown-haired witch looked around, but didn't see them. She thought maybe Minerva has a frame or two in her bedroom. She wanted to take a look at that room, but she knew that it would happen when the time would come. At least she was going to do a lot to make this time to come.

'Of course not. I don't want anybody to see me there. I want to be alone in my room.'

'This is wonderful,' Hermione replied. She stood and closed the door by magic. After this, she put silencing spell, just in case.

'What have you done?' Minerva asked when Hermione sat on the couch again. At this time, the girl embraced the woman. The pupil started to gently caressing her teacher's side.

Minerva bit her lover lip to not let herself moaning.

Suddenly Hermione looked up, but Miss McGonagall didn't change anything. She had no time. 'What can this mean? I suppose, you love my actions, but didn't want to admit it.'

'Hermione, your actions are inappropriate,' Minerva commented strictly. She put her hand at Hermione's. Somehow their hands appeared near Hermione's inner thigh and Minerva accidentally stroked there twice.

The girl didn't hide her feelings. She moaned with pleasure. She loved as her beloved Professor did it. She was using her long fingers which did a magical work; although it wasn't real magic.

It destroyed last drop of Minerva's patience. 'Love, do you want more?'

'Love?' The girl wondered.

'Yes, and I am going to show how much I love you.'

'You want to say you lied me? You said that you don't know what you feel towards me.'

'I knew that we cannot have anything, at least while you're a pupil, but now I don't care. I cannot hide my feelings for you and something else.'

'Minerva McGorgeous, it doesn't matter. Nobody will know anything. I love you very much. I can repeat it in a few languages, but the fact will remain the fact. Anyway, we'll not be doing too much today. What will be your first proof, Minerva?' The girl called her teacher by first name out loud for the first time.

'I love such start,' the Professor admitted.

'What do you mean concretely?'

'I love how you called me. When we'll be alone, call me "Minerva". I think our relationship is a bit more than what a Professor and a pupil can have.'

'Only a bit?' Hermione wondered. She didn't know what exactly would be very soon, but she knew it would be much more than "a bit."

'Nothing has happened,' Minerva replied; although somewhere deep down she knew that it was not only a discussion, but something else. She has nothing against it.

'Aha, except the fact that we have admitted how strongly we love each other.'

'We'll leave caresses for the future,' Minerva said, looking at the girl.

Hermione was sure what was about to happen, and she couldn't wait to check her guesses.

She was right. Miss McGonagall kissed her tenderly on the lips, and she replied at the kiss, showing all her love for the woman.

It was a gentle kiss, but they loved it.

'Do you want to repeat, or you need to go?' Minerva desperately needed to know the answer. She didn't want to stay without her beloved pupil. She didn't just invite Hermione in own room; she let her to be very close to her morally and physically. In spite of this, rules are rules, and Miss McGonagall knew this very well.

'I am a prefect, so Fat Lady has never scolded me; even if I came back at 12 A.M.'

'What was my beloved prefect doing so late?' It was unconcealed flirt, and Minerva liked it.

'I didn't want to go back to our common room after I had finished my work. Before this, I was going back and forth along second floor to find if any pupils weren't in their dormitories. When my work had been finished, I was tired and wanted to walk for a while.'

'In this case, nothing to worry about. We have time for something better.'

'Definitely, a hot French kiss was better than first one which was gentle and slow.'

'Minerva, it was . . .' The girl couldn't find right words to describe an amazing feeling which her beloved woman had given her.

'I know, Hermione; especially when you replied at the kiss. The only reason why I haven't gone mad is because it was only start.'

'Recently you mentioned that you're unable to hide not only feelings for me, but something else. What is it?'

'You'll know it when time will come. Something is better leaving unsaid.'

'Is it good or bad?'

'It is very good, don't worry.' Minerva put her hand at the top of Hermione's leg and stroked a bit. She didn't say a word, but a few seconds later she was stroking bare skin. She hadn't put off the robe, but the girl was very excited.

Hermione spread her legs to give the woman a better access. The teacher started to caress inner thigh. 'So hot,' she commented and smiled. Soon, she switched to the right.

'Please,' Hermione begged. 'Touch me here.'

'I love when we think about the same. Result of this thought will be more than good.'

Minerva was caressing right inner thigh, but she "accidentally" made her move longer and caressed near the centre twice in a row.

When it was last time, Hermione caught the hand there and placed it on her panties right on her centre. 'Minerva, look here. Do you like the view?'

'It's not right place to answer at such wonderful question, but if you want to know, I'll reply.'

'Of course, I want to know.'

'It's much more than I wished for before we had started. What do you feel when I'm touching you here by my palm?'

'You can ask yourself. If you want, I'll do the same to you. I'll try to do it the best way. You won't be disappointed.'

'The fact what I am doing to you anything what I want isn't mean that you can do to me anything what you want.'

'Love, didn't try to hide the obvious fact that you want to feel my caresses.'

'If you forgot, you caressed me a bit, and I liked very much; although I tried to hide it. I'll let you to do something to me, but only when it will be your turn.'

'When in will be?'

'It won't be very soon. Don't be impatient. You need to enjoy my actions, but not be upset that I don't let you to act.'

'In this case, keep doing what you started so good.'

'I'll do, but not here. Give me your hand, and I'll show you a better place.'

Minerva led Hermione into own bedroom. They stood near the bed.

'I can imagine how it will be.'

'I'll try to make the result better than you think. I'll show how much I love you. Before this, I'll cast silence spell.'

When it had been done, Minerva stood in front of Hermione and asked, 'How do you think I'll start?'

'Do you want to get access to my body?'

'Your thought goes in the right direction. In this case, I suppose you know what I'm going to do.'

The woman undressed the girl almost completely. She wore only panties and a bra.

'Hermione, lie on the bed and take a very relaxed pose.'

'I'm almost completely naked, but you're wearing too much. We need to change it. I'm going to do it right now.'

'It will be good, but you'll not do anything except this until it's your turn.'

'All right, but you'll be dressed exactly as me very soon.'

Soon, Minerva had only panties and a bra. Everything else had been put off. They were ready to start.

The Professor repeated what she said about the bed.

Hermione took a needed position and beckoned her beloved witch by her forefinger. 'I'm ready to anything you're going to do.'

'I wonder why I'm not drooling, looking at you.' Minerva confessed and took a comfort position on the bed. 'A perfect position in addition to your gorgeous body . . . A strong reason why I can stop thinking normally very soon.'

'I am glad you like it so much.'

'I'll show you how much I like this and how much I love you.'

'I'm ready.'

'I'll see,' Minerva looked the girl from head to where she could see because of own position. It wasn't a look just. Miss McGonagall devoured Hermione by her eyes. It didn't leave unnoticed.

'It's your turn. Are you going to enjoy the view instead of acting as you promised?'

'I want both. Looking at you is a very good stimulation. You were sure "we'll not be doing too much today", but how you'll react if I suggest that it will be many of something, but not too much? It will be more than you thought.'

'I'll agree, but only if you start right now. Teasing is wonderful but not for too long.'

'You loved when I was touching your centre by my palm. In this case, I'll do something very good. I hope I'll not disappoint you.'

Minerva lowered Hermione's panties. It became very short. She looked as the girl's stomach was rising and falling. It was an obvious sign of anticipation.

'No, it cannot happen. Minerva won't do such a thing when it's almost the beginning.'

The woman started to stroke right above panties. It was slowly, but wonderful. The girl was moaning with pleasure. 'Enough with teasing,' the Professor said by such tone that there was no doubt that something better was ahead. Minerva widened Hermione's legs and watched as the girl's stomach was rising and falling again.

'I'll be very glad to meet your wishes.' It was another proof that Minerva was going to do something very, very good.

The black-haired witch put her hand over Hermione's panties. She didn't make a move, but the girl released a moan. 'We'll see how you'll be reaction when I'll start to act,' Minerva chuckled.

She was caressing Hermione's centre through thin material.

At this time, the woman didn't pretend that it happened accidentally.

The girl realised that the Professor had stopped; although she touched her still. She begged for more.

'As you wish,' Miss McGonagall replied. She loved a development of events.

Hermione breathed out happy 'Oooh'.

Every good thing has its end. The girl wanted to make it a bit longer. She put her hand above Minerva's, pressing the witch's hand stronger to own centre. The feeling was incredible.

The woman moved up and kissed Hermione on the lips. It happened accidentally, but their breasts touched each other. It exited both witches, and they moaned simultaneously.

'Love, repeat it, please.'

'Hermione, it happened accidentally.'

'Accidental happiness is good.'

'I can repeat it, but only on one condition.'

'I'll do anything what you'll order.'

'You need to get rid of something useless what you're wearing.'

'All right, I'll get you to take a look at my naked breasts, but I'll undress you too. It will be my time to enjoy the view. After this . . . mmm . . .'

Hermione arched to give better access to her bra.

Minerva put off the bra and put it away. She was mesmerised by what she was seeing. The woman couldn't resist and run her forefinger around left breast.

'Later . . . please.'

'Maybe not today, but . . .' She saw Hermione's sad face and added, 'It was a joke. We had a lot of time, and we'll do many wonderful things.'

'Even a thought about it makes me very happy.'

'I'm glad.'

Hermione straightened and put off Minerva's bra. The pile of clothes had become bigger.

'Oooh . . .' Minerva was 75 years old, but her body was perfect still. She was a witch, after all. Magicians are not Muggles. Witches and wizards becoming older slower than Muggles. Of course, it doesn't affect age. No natural causes can make people stop time and not becoming older.

'You really like it?' The black-haired witch wondered.

'More than you can imagine.' A combination "age and such beautiful body" was driving the girl mad. She was attracted to much older women before Hogwarts, but she could never imagine that even 10% of what had happened would be possible.

Minerva decided to tease Hermione a bit, a couple of minutes, probably.

She run a forefinger from left to right below the girl's breasts. It was much lower than Hermione wanted.

The brown-haired witch arched to make the woman accidentally touch her exactly where she wanted.

'Not so quickly, love,' Minerva chuckled. 'Time will come very soon. Besides, what I'm doing now makes you feel very good too.' The Professor liked her actions very much.

Eventually, she bent very low.

'Please,' Hermione begged again.

'As you want,' the witch smiled, but didn't start.

The girl couldn't bear this anymore. She was going to start by herself, but Minerva did this first.

They couldn't describe a wonderful indescribable feeling when they were rubbing breasts against each other.

'We know, the idea to do it came accidentally, but the result was better any expectations,' the woman smiled.

'Everything is happening first time, but you do it as if you know me very well.'

'I'm a lesbian too. Maybe it's a good explanation to any of your questions.'

'I adore first phrase.'

'I'm a lesbian, and I love you.'

'It could be my words.'

'I know, Hermione. There's no point to hide it anymore. Do you want something else?'

'What concretely?' The girl asked impatiently.

I suppose, you'll like double pleasure.

'What do you want to do?'

Minerva kissed Hermione on the lips, and the pupil responded on the kiss. The woman was caressed the girl's left breast at the same time. It was a real double pleasure. The Transfiguration Professor was right.

'Ooooh . . . Continue, please.'

'No, I'll do something better,' Minerva replied and started to caress both breasts.

'It's more . . . than I . . . expected.' Hermione couldn't say a whole sentence without pauses under circumstances.

'How about this?' The black-haired witch moved lower and looked at the girl's panties. They were still more than twice shorter.

Minerva ran her tongue right above the top of the panties a couple of times.

'No, it cannot happen,' the girl thought second time during the evening.

It was just a teasing and a preview of next few minutes.

The woman changed her position. She bent over Hermione and looked at breasts. Not saying a word, she started licking under right breast.

The girl moaned with pleasure.

'I knew you would like this.'

Eventually, she switched to another breast.

Minerva was determined to caress almost every part of Hermione's body.

She started with legs, then switched to tummy, then she was caressing stomach, then hands . . .

Hermione didn't do anything to her Professor, but her reaction was almost driving the woman crazy.

It was pure pleasure for both witches.

Before she stopped, she run her tongue around each breast and received moans again.

Hermione smiled happily. 'It was amazing. You didn't use magic, but your actions were magic.'

'Thank you. I tried to show how much I love you. I suppose, I succeeded.'

'You succeeded since the beginning,' Hermione replied.

They were lying, looking at each other. Suddenly the girl changed her position, so Minerva was lying, but she bent over her.

'I love you and need you very much. You are my treasure,' the brown-haired witch said, looking directly at her Professor.

'I suppose you've showed me enough how much you love being mine,' Minerva chuckled while she was looking up at Hermione.

'I think it's my turn to show how much I love you, but you need to let me do to your body anything what I want. Objections don't allow.'

'I wonder how . . .'

Hermione disturbed, 'I don't know exactly "how" and "what". We'll see in the process.'

The girl ran her forefinger above belly button, and then she started to move it up until she had almost reached breasts.

Minerva had a few ideas about near future. She wanted to know what would happen concretely in a few seconds.

'You teased me more than enough. I want to do something too,' Hermione changed a forefinger to palm. She started to caress smooth skin under breasts. It was low, and she didn't touch them.

'I think my tongue needs to work a bit too.' Hermione looked down and nodded, smiling.

She took a comfortable position. 'Minerva, can you put up butt?'

'Maybe I need to lie on stomach?' The Professor asked in reply.

'It's a very good idea. We'll try it if you want, but not today.'

Minerva did as she was told, and Hermione lowered her panties too.

The girl widened the woman's legs, and put her hand at the centre which was covered by panties. 'You're mine now. I want to do something more than you did to me if you let me. I'll not say what it will be.' In addition to her words, Hermione stroked there once.

'You said "we'll not be doing too much today"', Minerva thought, but she said nothing. It was hard for her to do anything under the circumstances. Besides, she wanted to know what her beloved Hermione was going to do.

Probably, the brunette witch forgot about "no". Another reason why she was going to do what she wanted was her Professor. Minerva's amazing actions gave push to the girl's imagination, and she couldn't and didn't want to stop herself from desire to try what had come to her head.

Hermione didn't want to think about anything. The Professor was so close, and her hand was lying at the woman's centre . . . It was almost driving her crazy. Even a thought about future actions made her moan quietly.

Finally, this moment had come. The girl moved a bit down and licked Minerva's centre through panties. She couldn't stop, and moans encouraged her to continue. Her tongue trailed from bottom to top of Minerva's panties, making the fabric wetter each time. Top-bottom, top-bottom . . . Hermione did a lot of rounds by her tongue, but she could do a lot more. Without force, the gorgeous witch made the girl wish more because of only own existence.

Hermione reluctantly lifted up her head. She wanted to continue, but her body didn't agree that she had been in the same position during long time.

Minerva moaned a lot during the hot process. When the girl had finished, Minerva knew that it's not the end. Nothing more hot could happen on that day, but why it had to be very hot?

'Love, come here,' Minerva called her beloved girl. 'I want to thank you for an incredible part.'

'It can be a pretext to start acting when I hadn't finished yet. Even if you really want to thank me, you'll be able to wait. I want to try something else. Even looking at you makes my imagination work very fast. I think I'm going to drool because of a lot of ideas.'

'Such waste of saliva,' Minerva commented, teasing Hermione. She knew that these words would cause a desirable effect, continuation.

'What the use of my saliva for you?'

'Leave this for yourself, my dearest.'

'You're my dearest too.'

'I know, but I'm very glad to hear this.'

'I haven't finished my proves. Give me half an hour.'

If they counted time, they would know that it wasn't enough. Hermione spent ten minutes more, but neither of them were disagree with this.

'Hermione, I want to thank you for everything you've done. It was amazing. I would want to start now, but it's better to let us rest.'

'I'm not tired,' the girl protested.

Both of them knew that Minerva had her turn first. But if she wanted to thank Hermione for what she had dome to her, why not? Neither of them disagreed.

'I can agree with you, but don't you want to talk with me like a lesbian with a lesbian? It's far from a conversation between a Professor and a pupil; even if they are both females. Main thing is that there's no awkwardness between us. After our confessions, and tender kisses, caresses and licks it's hard to believe that here can be something like "not being comfortable in each other's company". I think, our conversation may give me some ideas how to thank you, and it will be better than it could be. It will help me to know you better.'

'You've given me two reasons why I want to take a rest and talk to you. I don't even know which of them is better, probably first; because you caressed me a bit, and we had kisses, but I've never talked about lesbianism. I don't mean you. I've never talked about it at all. Until today, I had never had anybody to talk about it. I even didn't' think how much I want it.'

'But you have me since today's evening. We'll be talking about it when we can and want. Girlfriends or friends who are lesbians can talk about such things. We've never been friends, but I don't think we are now; especially if think about our feelings and what have happened.'

Hermione couldn't say a word. She knew what Minerva meant, but she hadn't asked 'Will you . . .' It was 'you know this, so why I'll be talking about it?' It was obvious for the Professor. She didn't think how much Hermione would want to hear this.

Of course, what had happened was much better than everything, but she would like to hear the proof of how far they had gone.

Anyway, the upcoming conversation was going to be wonderful.

Minerva wasn't going to be in a pose 'hands off' towards Hermione. She was going to stroke her here and there, but not too much to not spoil the conversation.

They were lying very close to each other.

Minerva put her hand at Hermione's hip and stroked tenderly. The girl moaned at the contact. 'I think it's a wonderful start of the conversation,' the woman commented. 'Loving women or girls is wonderful. It's such incredible feeling.'

'Yeah, especially when the feeling is mutual.'

'Alas, a lot of lesbians feel pressure of homosexuals, and they fear to accept who they are.'

'I don't care what they want. I know who I am and what I want.'

'It's a wonderful attitude. When I was your age, I thought the same. Your life is your life. You may not tell people who you are, but you mustn't ban happiness.' Minerva stroked Hermione's hip slightly.

'Oooh . . . Such happiness especially.'

'I didn't mean this, but your addition fits very well.'

The girl smiled in reply. 'Even if thoughts about women or girls make you happy, but thoughts about men or boys bring nothing except discomfort, you know who you are. In my case, I know very well.'

'Today definitely shown how right you were. When you had confessed me about who you are, I had doubts. I thought maybe it's because you love me. Happily, I was wrong. Your last phrase gave the best proof.'

'This evening seems unbelievable; even if I know it's true.'

'Unbelievable? Hm, what have you often thought about females, but it was something what you needed to keep to yourself?'

'Harry and Ron are my friends. But when I imagine myself surrounded by women or even girls, it makes me very happy. Ron has his "lav-lav" Lavender Brown, but I have you. I don't want to say anything bad, but people often chose a person who has the same level. It can be level of anything, knowledge, for example.'

'I know, you help Harry and Ron, but Ron isn't stupid, and Lavender too.'

'Of course, they're not, but I think I deserve somebody better. If people think that I'll be with Ron sooner or later, they need to understand that they're wrong. They need to realise how much these two love each other. They will have a good family.'

'Mmm . . . A good family, yes?'

'Yes, why not?'

'Do you think another two people can have a good family if they love each other very much and want be together?' At that moment, the conversation focused on their relationship more than on lesbianism, but it was good too.

'I know very well what one of them would answer. She agrees 100% percents.'

'You agree, yes?'

'"One of them" is me, and yes, I do agree.'

Minerva decided to continue talking about what they wanted originally.

'Girls and women who are afraid to be themselves didn't understand how much they miss. Of course, not every lesbian has imagination, but every of us can imagine something.'

'I agree absolutely. Lesbianism is amazing, and thoughts about different sides of it can make any lesbian much happier, only if she let herself not think about other's opinion.' At this time, Hermione gently caressed Minerva's hip, receiving a quiet moan.

'Most of lesbians think that lesbian love is similar to love between female and male, but between females. In fact, here are a lot of differences. The idea of kissing a lad or a man had been disgusting for me since I had thought about it for the first time.'

'You read my mind,' Hermione smiled.

'No, I don't.' Minerva would never do it; only if she needed it towards an enemy. Hermione was far from such person.

'I mean not really, but you think exactly what I felt, and I love it very much.'

'Ah, this. In this case I do, and you read my mind too. We both love it very much.'

'By the way, I know a very good reason why we don't afraid to be ourselves.'

'What is it?' Hermione asked with anticipation. Hermione very wanted to know what Minerva had in mind.

'Gryffindors are brave, right?'

'Of course,' the girl smiled. 'It's a wonderful reason. Even if girls or women don't want tell who they are, they need to be a bit braver and allow themselves to be happy.'

'We know how wonderful it is, and I would want every lesbian realise how it is. Even if it happen only once, she will realise what she has missed and won't want to come back to her sad past.'

'I would want your words to be true. Lesbians did nothing to feel bad about themselves.'

'Can you give me a proof to what thinking about women or girls can lead?' Hermione asked, looking at Minerva.

'If you insist . . .' The Professor didn't waste even a moment. She kissed the girl passionately on the lips. Their French kiss was very hot.

'Oh, love, you're amazing. Even if I could receive such kiss once a week, I would be happy.'

'Once a week? Hm . . . I think my beloved prefect deserves more if she loves very much what I do.'

'I know what you mean. It's only a pretext. You enjoy both parts, receive and give. Which part is your favourite?'

'Each of them has its own wonderful sides. But I adore doing this with you. Your body is amazing.'

'Your feelings are exactly what I feel. But somebody wanted to do something, and I would like . . .'

Minerva interrupted her, 'I have I lot of energy to thank you.'

'Second round, right?'

'It will be much shorter.'

'What do you want to do?'

'It will be a surprise.' Minerva had some ideas, but she wasn't going to share them. At first, she wanted to do something what Hermione did to her. She was absolutely sure that her beloved girl would love it.

'It's time to spread your legs,' the woman said. She did it slowly to let them both enjoy the moment and to be more excited. This guaranteed much better reaction.

Panties were still put down, but not completely, and it was exactly what Minerva needed. She put hand at the top of left leg, and stroked few times. 'So hot as before. I love it. I think it's right time to know how exactly I want to start.'

The Professor took a comfortable pose, and put her palm right on Hermione's centre. It was covered by panties, but the girl felt the woman's pressure very well. Continuation of this morally sent Hermione to Paradise. Miss McGonagall was licking the centre through thin material.

The girl didn't restrain herself. She moaned loudly with pleasure. Doing this was amazing, but she had no words to describe how much she loved feeling how Minerva was licking her right there.

The Professor was doing it very slowly and tenderly. She knew that her beloved pupil was unable to resist. The girl didn't stop by one moan. It was repeated many times.

Minerva didn't let Hermione to rest. She moved up, and started to licking and sucking breasts. She did it before when it was her first turn, but she couldn't think about anything else at that time. She wanted to repeat it. The woman knew very well that Hermione wanted it as much as she.

Minerva stopped less than a minute ago. She wanted to lay and talk to Hermione, but the girl had another plans.

The Professor didn't realise how it happened, but she found herself lying and Hermione bent down over her.

'Now it's my turn again,' the girl chuckled. 'I want to kiss you. I need it very strongly.'

Minerva had nothing against it. They had a few hot kisses.

'I love kissing you,' The Professor confessed.

'Love, leave your words for time when I finish.'

'You want to continue? I thought you wanted only kisses.'

'No, saying figuratively I want to taste you again.'

Whatever Hermione wanted to do was turned out to be very hot, but it still wasn't too much.

'A draw,' the girl smiled when she was lying on the bed near her Professor.

'What do you mean? It wasn't a game.'

'I know, but each of us acted twice. You were fist, but I was last. Similarity is what your reaction was "let me to start; because I cannot wait even a moment", but my reaction was "I cannot stop". Anyway, I love the fact that my second turn was in the end.'

'But I love that you let me to be first. It was absolutely amazing to try some hot actions when I didn't know what you like.'

'Let? You invited me to your room. It was the only thing what my conscience allowed me.'

'Yes, I did first step, and I deserved some privileges,' Minerva smiled, thinking to what her desire to talk to Hermione lead. 'Yesterday, when Pomona asked me about you, I tried not to show how much I love you.'

'Wow.' Hermione didn't find a better word to describe her surprise.

'I hope I succeeded. No, if think about your glances during Transfiguration today, I didn't succeed completely.'

'No, you succeeded, don't doubt. I loved you very much, that's why I thought I can hope that there's something more than just an appreciation.'

'We both know now what our feelings towards each other are really.'

'If you didn't have a conversation with Professor Sprout yesterday, would you confess what you feel towards me or not?'

Minerva sighed. 'I don't know. I needed a push, and your wonderful glances were exactly what I needed.'

'Really? I'm very glad to hear this. It's brilliant that I helped us to be together.'

'It was a very much needed push. We both need to thank ourselves that we were brave enough to do what we did. But we need to be sure nobody knows about this. We want to keep it as a secret don't we? What do you think, love?' Minerva was talking about a very important thing, but she combined it with flirt. The result was wonderful.

Hermione decided to answer the same way as she was asked. 'Nobody except us needs to know about private life of such gorgeous Professor. It's huge luck that you have been still single, and we can be together.'

'It's happiness for me too.'

'Minerva, can I stay with you?' The girl asked. She didn't want to leave her beloved woman. She didn't even want to go out of bed.

At that time, the Transfiguration Professor wanted to stay with Hermione as long as possible.

'In this bed.' She agreed at once. 'But we need to find you something to wear. Wait a bit. I can use magic, but wearing real pyjamas is better, isn't it?'

Minerva came to a wardrobe and put out pyjamas.

'Thank you.' Hermione took clothes and dressed.* Then the girl watched as her teacher was changing.

'Mine another dream has come true.'

'What do you mean?' The girl wondered.

'I want to sleep with you in my bed.'

'Since when do you started to wish about this?'

'You said that Fat Lady won't scold you, no matter when you can come. And then I thought . . .'

'I adore your ideas; especially when you embraced me for the first time.'

'So do I. When you started to caress me for the first time, I tried to hide how I like it, but you understood my feelings at once.'

'Of course, I did. I'm a female too, after all. I'm sure it will be the best sleep in my life.'

'No doubts, and especially if think about such hot time we've spent.'

Two witches were lying in each other's embraces for a few minutes before they fell asleep.

It was 4 A.M. when Hermione woke up. She looked at the woman beside her, and something came to her mind almost at once. She reclined top of the blanket using magic, so the black-haired witch was sleeping still. Then she put off the top of pyjamas using magic too. It was time to turn her thought into actions. She put her hands at Minerva's breasts and started to caress.

Miss McGonagall opened her eyes and moaned with pleasure. 'Nobody has woken me up like this.'

'I can do something like this every day.'

'You think I'll let you sleep in my bedroom instead of yours? We're in a school which has rules. What time is it?'

'It's 4 A.M. only.'

'Very well. In this case, you have time to come to your bed being unnoticed by anybody. I hope Fat Lady won't kill you.'

'She won't; because I'll say that I needed to check out something. She will be sleepy and won't ask me questions.'

Hermione dressed in school uniform quickly. 'I'll come at . . . Today is Saturday. I'll say that I don't want to go to Hogsmead, so . . . Is 12 P.M. good for you?'

'Mmm . . . I suppose yes, but only if you're a good girl.'

'I'm very glad. I'll be a very good girl.'

'Any time is good for me when we're together,' Minerva confessed. 'Instead of simply goodbye, can you show me another way of how you can wake me up?'

'Of course,' Hermione answered and smiled widely. 'Love, lay on back and pretend you're sleeping. Leave the rest to me.'

The girl knelt in front of the woman and started to lick her breasts— left, and then right one.

It was unexpectedly, but a reaction was the same, moans.

Minerva opened her eyes and smiled. 'I think I need invite you here often.'

'You won't be disappointed.' Hermione stood up. 'Goodbye, Minerva. See you soon.'

'Goodbye, Hermione,' the Transfiguration Professor replied when her pupil was leaving the room.

* Mädchen in Uniform helped me with this piece too.

According to Triwizard Tournament, most of witches and wizards have never seen nightdresses, so they wear pyjamas only.


End file.
